I Need You
I Need You is an Inazuma Eleven Fanfic involving quite a lot of Endou x Natsumi. CHARACTERS (IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE) Endou Mamoru Kino Aki Kiyama Hiroto Raimon Natsumi Gouenji Shuuya Kidou Yuuto Sakuma Jirou Ono Fuyuka Fubuki Shirou Kira Hitomiko Genda Koujirou Terumi Afuro Midorikawa Ryuuji Hibiki Seigou Coach Kudou Endou's Mom Endou's Dad Endou Daisuke (The rest of the team too) STORY (CHAPTER 1) Endou was on the rooftop of a building by the lodge's field, watching his friends practice. "Endou-kun, practice started over 15 minutes ago, aren't you going to join in?" asked Aki, who had just walked onto the rooftop "In a little while, I'm enjoying this lovely day" replied Endou, gazing up at the clear blue sky "I love it here, but I really miss Raimon" said Aki "Yeah, me too" Endou smiled and climbed up onto the edge of the rooftop and sat down. Aki went over to him, but was afraid of heights, so she didn't sit down. She gazed up at the sun, smiling. Suddenly, Endou yelled. "What's wrong?" asked Aki, worriedly looking at him, but he didn't have time to reply or grab onto anything, he slipped and fell from the roof screaming... "ENDOU-KUN!!!" Aki screamed, and ran to the field, where the team was practicing "HELP!! Guys, HELP!!!!!" Aki ran to the field yelling "What's up?" asked Hiroto "Can you not find Endou? He's on the rooftop over there" Natsumi said, pointing "No! Endou's hurt!!!" "Hurt? What happened?" Gouenji asked, worried "He fell!" Aki screamed "What?!" Kidou said "Is he okay?!" "I couldn't bring myself to look" replied Aki "We should call an ambulance!" said Sakuma "This is so scary, I really hope Mamoru-kun's okay..." said Fuyuka, close to tears "I'm sure he's okay" said Fubuki reassuringly "Onii-san, please call an ambulance!" Hiroto asked Hitomiko "Of course" she replied, getting out her phone and walking away "Should we go see if he's okay?" Genda asked "I don't think we should" replied Aphrodi "We don't know what the scene may be..." "I'm sure he's fine, Hiroto-kun" said Midorikawa, seeing his best friend's worried face "I hope so..." replied Hiroto "Hibiki-san, should we go to see if Endou's alright?" asked Kudou "Yes, let's go, all you kids stay here" replied Hibiki Hibiki and Kudou walk towards the building. ''Later, at the hospital... Everyone is waiting outside Endou's hospital room, looking really scared and worried. Natsumi, Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka are all crying, but Natsumi seems most upset. "Natsumi-chan, I never knew you cared about Endou so much" said Fubuki "As you know, I've known Endou-kun for a long time, we've become really good friends, I'm so scared...what if Endou's really badly hurt? what if he... what if............I don't know what I would do if I lost Endou-kun...I...I...I need him!" Natsumi stared crying harder, gazing up at the door to Endou's room "I can't take it, why can't we I be in there with him? I'm his mother, he needs me!" Endou's mom cried "I'm sure he'll be okay, he's a strong kid" said Endou's dad "Don't worry, Atsuko, he'll be okay" said Daisuke, though he seemed worried too "Endou-kun..." whispered Natsumi "Please be okay..." ''QUOTES "I don't know what I would do if I lost Endou-kun...I...I...I need him!" (Raimon Natsumi to Fubuki Shirou) "I love it here, but I really miss Raimon" (Kino Aki to Endou Mamoru) TRIVIA I'll give you a hint at the plot for later chapters - Endou doesn't fall, he's pushed by someone, or something... I'm also adding a bit of Hirotox Endou, Fubuki x Haruna, Hiroto x Ulvida, and maybe more I'm trying to put in lines that the characters actually say (i.e. Fuyuka callaing Endou 'Mamoru-kun') Here's the link to chapter 2 - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/I_Need_You_(Chapter_2) ---- Livi: Wow, unexpected plot twist! Candy: I hate suspeneders! Angel: ¬_¬ You mean suspence Candy: Erm, yeah, that. Livi: We're kinda off subject here guys Candy+Angel: Right Livi: Anyway, please read more of Mika-chan's fanfic :) Mika: Sayonara minna, mata ne! Shinpai sunna, there's loads more! Candy: Huh? Livi: It's Japanese Angel: What for? Mika: It means - Farewell guys, see you again! Don't worry, there's loads more! Candy: Erm, right... Angel: See you guys, tune in next time! All: Byyyyyeeee! Category:Characters (In order of appearance) Category:Summary Category:Story (Chapter 1) Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series